Love Doesn Lie
by GoyangThethun
Summary: Ketika Kyungsoo mempunyai kekuatan yang dapat melihat suatu kebohongan seseorang. Hidup bersama kakak laki - laki beda ibu bernama Kim Jong In. Kehidupan mereka perlahan berubah, apalagi dengan alasan mengapa Kai tak pernah berbohong. KaiSoo & ChanBaek
1. Chapter 1

LOVE DOESN'T LIE

Tittle : Love Doesn't Lie

Author : GoyangThethun

Genre : Romance, Family, Yaoi

Cast : Kaisoo

Leght : Mudah2han Oneshoot tapi ternyata chapter

Summary : Kyungsoo adalah namja SMA yang benci kebohongan. Ia hidup bahagia bersama ibunya sampai suatu hari mereka mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat ibunya meninggal. Secara ajaib, nyawa Kyungsoo selamat dan setelah itu ia mendapat kemampuan misterius. Orang yang berbohong terlihat hitam di matanya. Setelah kematian ibunya, Kyungsoo tinggal bersama Kim Jong In atau biasa disebut Kai, kakak laki – laki beda ibu. Akankah Kyungsoo terpikat pada Kim Jong In yang jujur dan tidak pernah berbohong?!.

Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik yang berjudul sama tapi ini bukan remake. Ceritanya mungkin agak sama tapi saya rubah – rubah sesuai dengan isi otak saya. Disini ceritanya Kai lebih tua dari D.O jadi dia panggil Kai hyung.

"Dasar pembohong" gerutu namja bermata bulat itu sambil melangkah dengan kaki yang dihentak – hentakkan. "Semua namja itu pembohong" ucapnya dalam hati tanpa menyadari dia juga seorang namja. Saat ia sedang berjalan di pinggir kota untuk pulang, tidak sengaja ia melihat dua orang namja yang sedang berbicara. Satu diantara dua orang itu berbohong, karena tubuhnya yang telihat hitam saat ia menatapnya. Kyungsoo memiliki kelebihan, yaitu bisa melihat orang yang berbohong. Jika seluruh tubuh orang itu terlihat hitam dimatanya berarti dia sedang berbohong. Ia hanya bisa mensyukuri kelebihannya itu tanpa seorangpun yang tau.

"Hahhh"

Ia bernafas lega ketika sudah sampai di rumah yang ditempatinya dengan sang hyung. Meski bukan hyung kandung tapi ia sangat menyayanginya. Ruangan itu sepi mungkin Kai hyung belum pulang eluhnya. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju kamar untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat.

Satu jam berlalu, kini ia sedang memasak didapur untuknya dan sang hyung. Ketika sedang mengaduk sup dipanci, seseorang terlihat melangkah mendekat kearahnya. Kai terlihat tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang serius dengan pekerjaannya, tipikal istri idaman.

"Hyung"

Kai menoleh saat ia sudah duduk di kursi makan karena panggilan tersebut. Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan acara memasaknya kemudian membawa hidangan itu menuju meja makan.

"Ada apa?"

Hidangkangan sudah tersaji di meja makan, kemudian mulai melepaskan apromnya lalu berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Ada apa Dio?"

Kai berucap sambil menatap lawan biacaranya yang kini berada di hadapannya. Kyungsoo sedikit menimbang – nimbang apa yang akan ia bicarakan, takut jika hyungnya tidak mengijinkan.

"Boleh aku bekerja?" tukas Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap namja bermata bulat itu sambil meminum kopi yang telah dibuatkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?, apa kau ingin membeli sesuatu?"

"Tidak, dan pertayaanmu tidak akan ku jawab karena ini rahasia. Tapi ku mohon ijinkankan aku bekerja" paparnya penuh keyakinan, memohon agar hyungnya mengijinkan. Kai terlihat sedang berfikir kemudian mengangguk tanda memperbolehkan.

"Asal jangan lupa untuk belajar dan sekolah"

"Benarkah? Gumawo hyung"

Kai tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat senang. Selama ia hidup dengan Kyungsoo setelah kejadian itu, keduanya selalu akur. Dan kehidupan Kai pun terlihat lebih baik daripada harus hidup dirumahnya sendirian.

"Sekarang ayo kita makan" tukas Kyungsoo riang, kemudian keduanyapun mulai makan dengan tenang, sesekali diselingi oleh candaan ringan kedua namja tersebut.

"Kyunsoo, selamat datang"

"Bibi Lee, aku rinduuu"

Grepp

Perempuan beranak satu itu menerjang tubuh mungil Kyunsoo. Ia sangat senang karena namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai putranya ini kembali lagi bekerja di masih berpelukan, bibi Lee lalu melepaskannya kemudian menatap Kyungsoo.

"Banyak yang terjadi dalam hidup, tapi jangan sampai kalah. Setelah penderitaan, pasti ada kebahagiaan yang menunggu" Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan yeoja cantik itu. Kebahagiannya pasti sedang menunggunya, dan terbukti ini lah salah satu kenahagiaannya. Bekerja kembali dengan orang – orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga.

"Kami senang, kamu bisa bekerja lagi disini" ucap paman Kim.

"Benar!, si Chanyeol itu tidak bisa diandalkan" celetuk bibi Lee.

Kyungsoo sedikit asing dengan nama yang baru saja bibi Lee ucapkan. Chanyeol? Apakah itu pekerja disini juga ,ahh mungkin ia harus bertanya.

". Chanyeol?" tanyaku pada bibi Lee.

"Iya putraku-" bibi Lee menjeda sesaat "Dia bilang ingin bekerja sambilan, jadi kubiarkan mencoba. Meski aku sangat tidak yakin" Namja bermata bulat itu hanya bisa mengangguk atas penjelasan tadi. Jadi Chanyeol itu putranya.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh – aneh-"

Seorang namja berpakaian sekolah mehampiri kedua orang yang sedang berbicara.

"Kamu Kyungsoo si pegawai paruh waktu kan?, perkenalkan aku Chanyeol. Aku penasaran ingin bertemu denganmu" paparnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"_**Namja yang waktu itu"**_

Kyungsoo masih terdiam ditempat, lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar berucap "Ya". Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih dekat lawan bicaranya "Kenapa?". Masih terdiam, Kyungsoo tidak bisa sedikitpun untuk membalas ucapan namja dihadapannya.

"Eh?- kita pernah bertemu..."

Pletakkk

"Aww"

Bibi Lee memukul anaknya yang terlihat tidak sopan itu "Belum pernah!" tukasnya sebal"Jangan macam – macam!". Chanyeol terlihat menggerutu diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kau dipecat ? dasar anak nakal"

"Tunggu dulu dipecat? Aku punya alasan" ujarnya terlihat kaget. Baru saja diterima kerja disini langsung dipecat menyebalkan sekali.

Bibi Lee berjalan menuju meja disudut bermaksud untuk membersihkannya. "Kau sudah janji jika terlambat lagi akan dipecat kan?". Chanyeol terlihat terkejut kemudian berjalan menuju sang eomma "Aku punya alasan" ujarnya peenuh penekanan.

"Urus dia paman Kim" yeoja cantik itu berlalu untuk melayani pembeli yang datang.

Chanyeol menatap paman Lee, seakan memberi kepastian.

"Aku punya alasan paman, temanku kecelakaan aku menjenguknya yang sedang di rumah sakit. Aku datang terlambat karena itu paman maafkan aku"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang kini menunduk sambil meneteskan air mata. Chanyeol terlihat hitam dimatanya, dan berarti dia berbohong. Namun paman Kim mempercayai semua kebohongan didalam diri Chanyeol, ahh aku lupa paman Kim tak dapat melihatnya.

"Air mata buaya" ucapku dalam hati. Ternyata sosok Chanyeol itu pembohong besar.

Keduanya namja itu kini sedang duduk disopa ruang tengah. Kai yang asik dengan bukunya dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan cup ditangannya. Malam ini hujan turun dan Kai yang tiba – tiba pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana sekolah mu?" ucap Kai tampa mengalihkan matanya pda buku.

"Baik, seperti biasanya" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian meminum kembali kopi ditangannya.

Kai menutup bukunya kemudian beranjak menuju dapur. "Hyung" panggilnya yang disahut deheman dari Kai.

"Kau masih ingat dengan bibi Lee?, katanya ia akan menikah" ucapnya antusias.

"Benarkah" Kai kembali dengan membawa dua buah mangkuk berisikan ramen, untuknya dan Kyungsoo. Namja yang sedang duduk itu mengangguk "Dia akan pindah ke Daegu setelah menikah nanti. Bibi Lee terilahat sangat bahagia" paparnya dengan antusias.

"Menyenangkan sekali"

"Aku juga ingin dicintai seperti itu oleh seseorang" ujar Kyungsoo sambil merenung.

"Kan ada aku!"

Degg ..

Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo, kemudian duduk tepat disebelahnya. "Aku akan ada disisimu, sampai seseorang itu muncul" Kyungsoo menatap hyungnya aneh, ada seseuatu yang mengganjal tapi ini bukan kebohongan. Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam, seolah berbicara hanya dengan sebuah tatapan.

"Aku risih diperhatikan oleh wali sendiri" Kyungsoo berlalu menuju kamarnya. Tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kai yang terlihat berbeda.

"_**Risih?"**_

"_**Semoga kelak suatu hari nanti aku bertemu dengan orang itu"**_

"_**Orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku sepenuh hati"**_

"_**Orang yang selalu berda disisiku dan selalu melindungiku"**_

"Kyungsoo-aa, soal – soal yang kau beri tau kemarin keluar semua. Gumawo ne"

"Kau hebat sekali, Gumawo"

Riuh seisi kelas karena senang dengan nilai ulangan yang mereka dapat. Ia duduk dibangkunya yang terletak didekat jendela. Matanya menatap keluar jendela itu, sebentar lagi musim dingin tiba pikirnya dalam hati.

Soal nilai siswa dikelas ini yang mendadak bagus, itu berkat Park Seongsaenim yang ditanya oleh teman – temannya tentang apa saja yang akan keluar di ulangan nanti. Dan ia tau dimana saat guru itu berbohong dan tidak, itu sudah sangat terbaca. Setelah mengetahui soal apa saja yang akan ada, baru ia memberi tahu semua teman di kelasnya, hitung – hitung berbagi mungkin. Sebenarnya ini curang namun jika terlanjur terlihat, apa boleh buat?

Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri tak menyadari seseorang yang kini menghampirinya. Hyunsik temannya melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang masih menatap jeluar jendela, sedikit terkikik menyadari temannya yang satu ini sangat lucu.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Hyungsik disebelahnya.

Ia menoleh kemudia menggaruk tengkuknya "Ehh, kau" ucapnya sambil memposisikan duduknya menghadap kedepan.

"Kyungsoo, gumawo. Ngomong – ngomong kau tau dari mana soal ini?"

"Oh itu. Karena Park seongsaenim mudah ditebak mungkin" jawabku menggantung.

Hyunsik terlihat mengangguk kemudian pergi entah kemana setelah mengucapkan terimasakihnya kembali. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kebahagian teman – temanku yang terlihat riuh.

"Ini gajihmu, Kyungsoo"

Amplok coklat itu dipegangnya, gaji pertama setelah bekerja akan ia apakan ya?. Paman Lee sudah berlalu dari tempat itu dan hanya aku yang tersisa di ruangan ini. ia berfikir sejenak kemudian mulai teringat jika hari ini hyungnya berulang tahun. Ia tersenyum manis menatap benda ditangannya, jam kerja sudah selesai lima menit yang lalu. Dan saatnya untuk pergi membeli sesuatu untuk sang hyung.

"Maaf telah menunggu" ujar pelayan toko itu ramah"ini barang pesanannya"

Kyungsoo berbinar menatap benda ditangannya, sebuah gelang berhiaskan batu permata yang ia pesan terlihat sangat bagus.

"Itu sedang trend untuk anak remaja sekarang" ujar sang pelayan sambil tersenyum. "Ini pas sekali untuk kekasihmu, pasti dia sangat senang" Kyungsoo menatap sang pelayan sambil menggaruk tengkukknya, kebiasaannya saat gugup ya seperti itu. "Ehh, ini bukan .."

"Batu permata yang ini juga bagus untuk kado pernikahan"

Ia menoleh ke arah suara di sebrang, matanya mendapati seseorang yang juga terlihat sedang memesan sesuatu. Tanpa memperdulikan sang pelayan yang sedang berbicara ia beranjak dari tempat ini.

"Chanyeol?"

Ya benar itu Chanyeol, memesan sesuatu untuk apa? Apakah untuk eommanya pikir Kyungsoo. Bukannya ia sebal dengan eommanya, kenapa memberi hadiah pernikahan. Sungguh anak yang sulit ditebak.

"Tidak usah, yang ini saja" ucap Chanyeol disebrang sana.

"Kalung Aqua Marine, akan segera kupesankan"

Pelayan itu telah pergi, Kyungsoo masih menatapnya dari belakang. Lebih tepatnya menatap punggung Chanyeol yang kini tengah membaca sesuatu ditangannya. Namun salahkan penglihatanya yang tajam karena berhasil melihat apa isi dari kertas itu.

"_**AQUA MARINE, pernikahan yang bahagia" **_

Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari toko itu. Ia tersenyum sambil menenteng kantung kertas ditangannya, kini ia sedang bahagia. Kenapa? Karena eommanya akan segera memiliki pendamping yang baik dan juga menyayangi sang eomma. Dan ditangannya ini merupakan hadiah darinya untuk sang eomma meski harganya tak seberapa.

"Barang yang kau beli ternyata untuk kado pernikahan bibi Lee ya?"

Chanyeol terkejut kemudian menoleh kesamping, mendapati Kyungsoo yang terlihat tersenyum penuh selidik kepadanya.

"Huhh, kado ini bukan untuk tante – tante itu"

**Hitam**

Rupanya Chanyeol berbohong atas ucapannya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. "Jujur saja, tidak usah malu" ujar Kyungsoo terkikik.

Chanyeol terdiam, sebenarnya apa yang diucapkan teman kerjanya ini memang benar. Tanpa memperdulikan kikikan Kyungsoo yang terdengar mengejek, ia berinisiatip untuk bertanya balik kepada namja disebelahnya.

"Kau sendiri beli apa di toko itu?"

"Hadiah" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Chanyeol menatap kado yang Kyungsoo pegang "Untuk siapa?"

"Kakakku-, Kai hyung hari ini ulang tahun. Aku sengaja memesan khusus untuknya" ia menjeda sesaat "Kemudian aku akan mengajaknya ke taman ingin membuat ulang tahunnya luar biasa" paparnya panjang mengucapkana semua apa yang akan ia rencanakan nanti.

"Adik yang payah"cibir Chanyeol sambil menyeringai"Seharusnya kamu minta pendapatnya, dia pasti merayakannya dengan pacar" Kyungsoo menatap namja disebelahnya sebal, bisa – bisanya menuduh sembarangan. Tapi apa mungkin benar Kai hyung sedah mempunyai kekasih. Namun segera ia tepis pemikiran itu, tidak mau terhasut oleh iblis tinggi disebelahnya.

Bughh..

"Jangan samakan dia denganmu bodoh" Chanyeol meringis memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul cukup keras oleh namja bermata bulat ini. tak menyangka badannya memang kecil namun tenaganya besar juga.

"Dengar, Kai hyung senang merayakan ultah denganku. Lihat saja, aku akan membuat ulang tahunnya luar biasa." Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dibelakannya , ia ingin segera pergi dari menjauh dari seorang namja jelek yang menyebalkan. Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap temannya yang kini berjalan didepan. Namun tiba – tiba Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang ikut menatapnya sambil bertanya.

"Tunggu laporan dariku"

Namja tinggi itu hanya bisa menaikan bahunya acuh, untuk apa menunggu laporan yang tak penting itu menyebalkan. Kemudian ia mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat ini untuk pulang.

"Kyungsoo"

"Bibi"

Setelah ia pulang dari toko itu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang dan ternyata ia mendapati bibi nya yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar. Kai hyung tidak mungkin ada didalam karena ini masih jam kerja. Ia mempersilhkan yeoja parubaya itu masuk.

"Wahh, dekorasi rumah ini terlihat bagus, furniturenya juga mewah" ucap sang bibi sambil menatap takjub ruangan yang sehabis dari dapur dengan nampan ditangannya mulai menghampiri sang tamu.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, kira – kira semenjak pemakaman ibumu" Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian duduk saling berhadapan dengan yeoja itu.

"Jangan – jangan ini dibeli dengan uang ibumu" ucap sang bibi terlihat menyindir.

Kyungsoo tak berniat sedikitpun membalas ucapan yeoja itu, hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi jika itu tak terlalu penting. Lagipula mana mungkin Kai hyung memakai uang ibunya, dia bekerja dan mapan pasti mempunyai uang sendiri.

"Kyungsoo, tinggal bersama bibi saja ya?"

Tinggal bersama yeoja itu, sungguh Kyungsoo terkejut mendengarnya. Bukannya waktu pemakaman ibu dia seakan tak mengenal Kyungsoo, tapi sekarang dia mengajaknya tinggal bersama, sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Tinggal berdua saja dapat menimbulkan kesalah pahaman" papar yeoja itu penuh penekanan.

"Tapi kami satu darah" ucapku tersulut emosi karena ucapannya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum lembut, ahh lebih tepatnya dibuat buat agar telihat baik. "Jangan ceroboh, orang – orang bisa salah paham meskipun kalian sedarah". Kyungsoo masih terdiam dengan mata yang menatap intens kearah yeoja itu, salah paham dalam bentuk apa sungguh sulit dimengerti.

"Jangan ceroboh, orang – orang bisa salah paham. Bibi mengatakan ini demi bibi sangat khawatir padamu"

Hitam, Kyungsoo merendam emosinya. Menghawatirkannya atau menghawatirkan harta peninggalan ibunya. Tiba – tiba datang setelah sekian lama tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya, dan meminta untuk tinggal bersama apakah itu tidak aneh.

"Tinggallah dirumah bibi, meski kecil namun bisa direnovasi dengan warisan ibumu"

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakannya-" sergah Kyungsoo sedikit meninggikan suaranya"Bibi ngin memperdayaku dengan warisan ibu" kini Kyungsoo mengelak telak, dia tahu jika yeoja itu menggilai harta warisan ibunya.

"Kau bicara apa? Jika kamu lengah uang ibumu bisa diambil oleh kakakmu" yeoja itu memegang bahunya, meyakinkan jika perkataannya memang benar. Namun salah Kyungsoo lebih percaya pada sang kakak dibandingkan dengan yeoja dihadapannya ini. pikiran piciknya memang sangat handal umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Dia datang dan tiba – tiba ingin menjadi walimu"

"Tolong pulanglah"

"Kai hyung"

Kyungsoo menatap sang kakak yang berada di ambang pintu. Dia baru saja pulang, tapi kenapa pulang secepat ini tidak biasanya.

"Silahkan pulanglah"

Yeoja itu sedikit terkejut, namun disyukuri oleh Kyungsoo karena acara ini akan selesai secepatnya. "Tapi kami belum..." perkataan yeoja itu terpotong oleh Kai membuatnya terlihat menggeram dalam hati."Kami mau pergi" Kai berucap sambil tersenyum yang jelas tanpa kebohongan didalamnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan uang Kyungsoo, jadi tenang saja dan pulanglah"

Ucapan Kai membuat yeoja itu memutuskan untuk pergi. Cukup untuk membohongi, karena sedikitpun kebohongan Kyungsoo akan melihatnya. Tak tahukah jika dirinya mempunyai kekuatan yang dapat melihat orang yang sedang berbohong maupun tidak.

Blamm

Pintu itupun sudah tertutuk, menandakan jika yeoja itu sudah pergi dari sini. "Dio, maaf lama menunggu" Kyungsoo sebenarnya masih berfikir tentang ucapan yeoja tadi namun segera ia tepis karena tidak mau mengganggu pikirannya "Sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku, kamu maukan mengajakku ke Lotte Word sekarang" Kyungsoo mengangguk yang dibalas senyuman manis oleh sang kakak.

"**Ayo kita naik jet coaster. Dan melupakan semua hal yang menyebalkan" **

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Byuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Mereka kini berada di Lotte Word, sesuai janjinya ia akan membuat hari ulang tahun Kai hyung berkesan. Kyungsoo terbatuk – batuk karena tertelan air saat menaiki wahana arum jeram. Keduanya terlihat basah, air dari wahana itulah yang membuat meraka seperti ini.

"Tiba – tiba masuk ke air" ucap Kyungsoo menatap lesu bajunya, harusnya ia tidak memakai baju yang bagus bila akhirnya akan basah seperti ini.

"Sudah jangan lesu seperti itu. Bagaimana jika kita naik wahana itu-" Kai menunjuk wahana perahu gantung di sebelah sana "-mungkin pakaian kita akan kering" mereka saling bertatapan kemudian mengangguk bersama.

Keduanya sungguh menikmati setiap wahana yang mereka naiki. Termasuk wahan yang satu ini. mereka bagaikan pasangan manusia yang terlihat tidak memiliki beban dalam hidupnya namun dibalik keceriaan itu tersimpan beribu masalah didalamnya.

Sudah puas dengan berbagai macam wahana, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mampir ke stan yang menjual es krim di tempat itu.

"Silahkan ini double cupa, specialnya" yeoja penjaga stan itu memberi satu cup besar pada Kyungsoo"Itu es krim untuk sepasang kekasih" ucapan penjaga stan itu membuat kedua nmja itu saling menatap, sepang kekasih yang benar saja.

"Sepasang kekasih? Kelihatannya seperti itu ya" Kai terlihat agak malu berbicara seperti itu, maklum saja ia tidak biasanya. "Baiklah karena sudah terlanjur, Hyung AAAAAAA.."

"Eh?"

Kai terkejut menatap suapan yang diberikan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Namun Kyungsoo terlihat biasa saja. "Jangan tesipu seperti itu, yah tumpah" bajunya terkena tumpahan es krim di bajunya. Ia berlari menuju toilet meninggalakn Kai yang masih diam ditempatnya.

Drrrrrrrr..

Dering ponselnya tiba – tiba berdering, segera ia angkat panggilan tersebut.

"_**Kai Selamat Ulang Tahun"**_

"Terimakasih"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE DOESN'T LIE

Tittle : Love Doesn't Lie

Author : GoyangThethun

Genre : Romance, Family, Yaoi

Cast : Kaisoo

Leght : Mudah2han Oneshoot

Summary : Kyungsoo adalah namja SMA yang benci kebohongan. Ia hidup bahagia bersama ibunya sampai suatu hari mereka mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat ibunya meninggal. Secara ajaib, nyawa Kyungsoo selamat dan setelah itu ia mendapat kemampuan misterius. Orang yang berbohong terlihat hitam di matanya. Setelah kematian ibunya, Kyungsoo tinggal bersama Kim Jong In atau biasa disebut Kai, kakak laki – laki beda ibu. Akankah Kyungsoo terpikat pada Kim Jong In yang jujur dan tidak pernah berbohong?!.

Note : Chap 2 ini memang lama updatenya, maklum saya masih pemula jadi masih menimang nimang apakah ff lanjutan saya ini bagus atau tidak dan mau di post atau tidak. Konflik sedikit – sedikit mulai muncul di chap ini. Kritik dan saran saya terima asalkan itu membangun. Terus maaf kalo EYD sama typo dimana – mana, soalnya saya lupa ngedit dan males ngeditnya karena pusing duluan bacanya #Entahkenapa.

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari toilet. Kini ia mulai melangkah untuk kembali menghampiri sang hyung karena khawatir sudah menunggu lama. Mata bulantnya menatap sekeliling, jika sudah jam segini memang banyak pasangan kekasih yang sedang menghabiskan waktunya kencannya mungkin. Namun sekejap perkataan Chanyeol seiang tadi melintas dikepalanya.

"_**Dia pasti ingin merayakan ulang tahun bersama kekasihnya" **_

"_**Dia pasti memiliki banyak kekasih. Mungkin diluar rumah dia menunjukkan wajah serigala"**_

"Tidak mungkin"

Ia menegaskan jika perkataan teman kerjanya itu salah. Chanyeol memang pandai berbohong, mungkin saja dia ingin menghasut agar Kyungsoo tidak pergi merayakan ulang tahun hyungnya. Kai hyung bukan namja seperti itu tukasnya, dia juga jarang membicarakan dirinya. Baik tentang kerjaan maupun pertemanannya, ia memang tak mengetahui banyak tentannya.

Pemikiran negatif tetntang hyungnya segera ia tepis, kemudian mulai berjalan menuju Kai yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kai hyung terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di sambungan telpon itu, mungkin temannya.

Dukh

Seorang namja kecil berlari tanpa melihat kesekitar dengan tiba – tiba. Dengan sigap Kai membantu namja kecil itu untuk bangun, karena tersandung tadi. Kai mencoba membenarkan letak topi yang dipakai oleh namja kecil itu, kemudian tersenyum.

Kyungsoo yang berada tak jauh darinya terasa tersentuh. Entahlah hatinya damai melihat apa yang dilakukan hyungnya barusan meski itu hal sepele. Tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali didalamnya. Ia sungguh tau jika hyungnya merupakan pria independen, namun pencitraannya tidak dibuat – buat melainkan tulus untuk menolong.

"Maaf menunggu lama"

_**Memang akulah yang ingin berada disisinya**_

_**Pada dirinya yang baik itu**_

_**Tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun**_

Wahana bianglala yang mereka tumpangi berputar beraturan pada porosnya. Namja bermata bulat itu menatap takjub pemandangan yang terlihat dari ketinggian wahana tersebut.

"Rumah kita sepertinya disana?". Namja dewasa itu menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menunjuk – nunjuk kaca jendela itu. Kyungsoo nampak sangat bahagia, dan ia menyukainya.

"Lain kali aku ingin datang di waktu siang!"

"Dio terima kasih"

Ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir sang hyung membuatnya menoleh. "Benar – benar ulang tahun yang menyenangkan. Bisa merayakannya dengan uang hasil kerja sambilanmu". Tak bisa dipungkiri jika penuturan hyungnya, membuat perasaan didalam tubuhnya bergejolak aneh. Ia senang, ternyata apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol kepadanya adalah omong kosong.

"Eh, sebentar" Tangan mungil itu mengambil sesuatu di tas ransel birunya, kemudian mengeluarkan kotak yang entah isinya apa.

"Ini hasiah utamanya" Kotak itu ia sodorkan kearah Kai, wajahnya nampak menahan gejolak kebahagiaan didalamnya. "Pas sekali waktunya, ayo bukalah!" Kotak itu sudah beralik ke tangan Kai, perlahan ia memcoba membuka kotak tersebut, hadiah dari seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Permata yang indah" celetuk Kai tanpa sadar menatap gelang permata ditangannya. "Amethys?" Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias, ternyata hyungnya mengetahui nama permata tersebut.

"Begitu melihatnya, aku langsung yakin ini cocok untuk hyung. Selain itu makna dari Amethys adalah mulia dan jujur. Sangat pas dengan imej hyung" keduanya saling melempar senyum, tak tahukah jika senyuman yang paling bermakna adalah milik namja dewasa itu.

"Bagi kamu, aku terlihat seperti itukah?" Kai menyentuh gelang yang sudah terpasang dipergelangan tangannya, merasakan tekstur lembut dari permata tersebut.

"Terima kasih, aku senang sekali. Akan ku jaga baik – baik" Senyuman terukir diwajah Kyungsoo, tak sia – sia ia memilih gelang permata tersebut. Permata cantik dengan arti yang bagus itu ternyata Kai hyung menyukainya, ia patut berterimakasih kepada sang penjual karena telah merekomendasikan hadiah yang sangat tepat untuknya.

"Aku juga membeli untukku sendiri, Maksudnya untuk jimat" Gelang yang sama, hanya berbeda dari modelnya saja.

Pluk

Gelang yang dipegangnya tiba – tiba terjatuh. Disaat ia ingin mengambil kalung tersebut, ternyata ada tangan lain yang ikut bergabung.

Posisi mereka sangat dekat, deru nafas keduanya menerpa masing – masing kulit wajah keduanya. merasakan perasaan aneh yang tengah mereka rasakan namun sulit dideskripsikan.

"Dio, apakah kamu tahu makna lain Amethys?"

Kyungsoo yan tidak tahu hanya bisa terdiam. Menunggu hyungnya berbicara.

"Batu yang menjaga cinta dan juga ikatan"

Kai tersenyum manis menatap benda ditangannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang hyung.

"Kita senasib-" ucap Kai lirih "Setelah orang tuanku meninggal, aku selalu hidup sendiri"

Dia memang sudah dewasa dan sudah menimbun kenangan buruk masa lalunya. Namun manusia tak mungkin melupakan sesuatu dalam pikirannya hanya sekejap saja. Meskipun ia ingin menepis semuanya, namun sekejap peristiwa itu menghiasi pemikirannya tanpa ia inginkan.

"Namun berkat dirimu aku biasa merasakannya lagi" tangan kokoh itu memang tangan namja yang satu lagi, menyalurkan kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan masing – masing. "Aku senang kamu ada disisiku. Meskipun suatu saat namti kita berpisah, perasaan ini tidak akan kulupa" perkataan hyungnya sontak membuat Kyungsoo mengelak, sampai kapanpun dirinya akan selalu bersama dengan hyung kesayangannya tidak akan terpisah walau itu sulit.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, karena kita saudara. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, karea itu..karena itu-" Kai nampak menatap Kyungsoo dalam menunggu ucapan apa lagi yang akan keluar dari bibir adiknya "Jangan meninggalkanku".

Kyungsoo tidak mau hyungnya meninggalakannya seperti ibu dan ayah, ia tidak mau harus kehilangan satu lagi saudara yang sangat disayangi. Pegangan dikedua tangan itu mengerat, mengisyaratkan agar tidak ada salah satu yang akan pergi.

"_**Teruslah disiniku, dengan mata yang indah itu"**_

"Aku sangat senang, ternyata Kai hyung sayang padaku" Kyungsoo berucap girang di ruangan istirahat para pegawai, moodnya sedang baik hari ini. seorang namja tinggi yang bernama Chanyeol itu hanya mendengus menatap partner kerjanya itu.

"Dia juga senang menerima hadiahku, dia bilang ini kali pertama ulang tahunnya yang paling menyenangkan" Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan di meja, Kyungsoo yang berucap bahagia membuat Vhanyeol gatal untuk mengompori lagi.

"Kamu seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta"

"Cinta keluarga, anak mama sepertimu pasti mengerti?"

Namja tinggi itu kembali mendengus sebal, secara tak langsung hatinya tersakiti karena disebut sebagai anak mama, tapi mau bagaimana lagi memang kenyataannya juga seperti itu.

" Kamu tidak jatuh cinta pada kakakmu kan?"

"Apa?"

"Habisnya kamu selalu berbicara tentannya saja, itu mencurigakan"

Chanyeol nampak enteng berbicara seperti itu, sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Mungkinkah ia terjerat cinta dengan hyungnya sendiri.

"Matamupun berbinar – binar seperti orang bodoh"

Kyungsoo menepis semua perkataan Chanyeol meski hatinya berat untuk menyetakannya " Jangan becanda, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada kakakku sendiri-" Kyungsoo masih ingin berucap dengan perasaannya yang sangat aneh entah kenapa "-Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memandang Kai hyung seperti itu".

**Hitam**

Matanya membelakak saat pantulan dirinya dicermin berubah menjadi hitam. Ia berbohong pada diri sendiri. Kali pertama dalam hidupnya melihat diri sendiri hitam tanda kebohongan yang terucapa tanpa kebenaran.

"_**Aku jatuh cinta pada Kai hyung?"**_

Kyungsoo berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Semenjak melihat dirinya yang berubah menjadi hitam, pikirannya menjadi kacau. Nama sang hyung selalu mengiang dipikirannya, Chanyeol mungkin memandangnya seperti itu, apa kelakuannya menyiratkan sekali bahwa ia telah terjerat oleh hyung kandungnya sendiri. Mungkin ia salah lihat, mana mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada hyungnya sendiri.

Setelah tiba dirumah ia segera melesat kearah kamar. Rumahnya masih kosong dan Kai hyung juga belum pulang, jadi ia putuskan untuk memasak sebelum malam tiba.

Tak tersa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Kini makanan sudah tersedia di meja makan berkursi empat itu. Terlihat lezat dan menggugah selera. Matanya menatap jam dinding, sebentar lagi hyungnya akan pulang.

Ia duduk menunggu sang hyung pulang. Lama ia menunggu namun hyungnya belum juga tiba, Kyungsoo bernafas lesu tidak biasanya Kai hyung pulang telat.

1 jam...

2 jam...

3 jam...

Sudah jam sepuluh malam namun nyatanya orang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Makanan yang tersaji dimeja sudah mulai mendingin, mungkin hyungnya lembur. Segera ia meletakkan kembali makanan itu ke dalam lemari, mungkin besok makanan itu akan habis bukan sekarang.

Sebenarnya ia takut sendirian dirumah ini. bukan takut karena hal yang berbau mistis namun takut hyungnya meninggalkannya sendirian. Ya meninggalkannya, kali ini persaannya tak main – main ia benar – benar takut disini. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi hyungnya namun panggilannya selalu terputus. Pemikiran negatif seketika menggerogoti pikirannya.

Ia tidak mau ditinggalkan seperti apa yang orang tuanya lakukan. Tolong jangan lagi sudah cukup. Kini tubuh itu sudah terduduk dilantai, Kyungsoo menangis bertumpu dengan kedua lutunya, ia sangat takut jika hyungnya tidak akan kembali kesisinya lagi. Airmata itu mengalir deras dipipi chubbynya, katakan saja jika ia cengeng karena ia tak peduli.

Cklekk

Seorang namja masuk kedalam rumah itu, menatap sekeliling yang nampak sepi. Langkahnya kembali untuk lebih masuk kedalam, mencari seseorang yang selalu dipikirkannya sedari tadi.

Mata itu membelakan kaget, segera ia mendekati Kyungsoo yang kini sedang meringkuk dilantai sebari menangis. Sempat berfikir apa yang sedang dilakukan adiknya tersebut.

"Kau kenapa Dio?"

"Hyung... Hiks..Hiks_ jangan tinggalkan aku"

Kai tersentak mendengar ucapan sang adik, segera ia rengkuh namja mungil yang sedang meringkuk itu. Tak tahukah jika perasaannya benar – benar sedang tidak baik sekarang. Punggung sempit itu dielusnya bermaksud memberi ketenangan. Kai tak berani berucap sepatah katapun, ia tidak ingin apa yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat ia berbaohong.

"_**Maaf, jika suatu saat aku akan meninggalkanmu"**_

TBC dengan tidak elitnya.

**Bagaimanakah ffnya? Kurang memuaskan atau bagaimana. Maaf jika cerita ini tidak berbobot karena saya masih belajar. Posting ff ini juga lama banget soalnya saya masih bingung buat nambah caphter di ffn, terus wifi dirumah juka lagi stress Saya harus bagaimana ya alloh #Plak. **

**Mohon komen ya ff saya follow juga OK. **


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE DOESN'T LIE

Tittle : Love Doesn't Lie

Author : GoyangThethun

Genre : Romance, Family, Yaoi

Cast : Kaisoo

Summary : Kyungsoo adalah namja SMA yang benci kebohongan. Ia hidup bahagia bersama ibunya sampai suatu hari mereka mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat ibunya meninggal. Secara ajaib, nyawa Kyungsoo selamat dan setelah itu ia mendapat kemampuan misterius. Orang yang berbohong terlihat hitam di matanya. Setelah kematian ibunya, Kyungsoo tinggal bersama Kim Jong In atau biasa disebut Kai, kakak laki – laki beda ibu. Akankah Kyungsoo terpikat pada Kim Jong In yang jujur dan tidak pernah berbohong?!.

Note : Chapter 3 its back. Untuk chapter 2 emang pendek ya, maaf dan feelnya gak dapet banget. Tapi sekarang saya usahain banget agar ff ini bagus mungkin?#Plak. Untuk yang penasaran dengan karakternya Kai, NANTI AKAN TERPECAHKAN DI CHPAP 4 ATAU ENGGAK 5. Chap 1-2 saya baru baca lagi kalo typonya banyak banget, aduh saya kesel sebenernya liat typo dimana – mana soalnya jadi males baca. Udah nge feel ceritanya ehh malah nyempil typo, aduh saya minta maaf.

Kyungsoo merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Tidak salah lagi jika orang tersebut adalah hyungnya –Kai. Pelukan itu mengendur seiring dengan tangisannya yang mulai mereda. Mereka saling menatap dalam posisi terduduk, namun dengan cepat Kai kembali memeluk sang adik. Entahlah perasaannya menjadi tidak tenang mendengar tangisan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Hyung, kenapa pulang larut?"

Kyungsoo berucap dalam pelukan itu, dada bidang hyungnya menjadi sandarannya sekarang. Kai terdiam namun masih mengelus surai lembut adiknya perlahan.

"Maaf, hyung banyak pekerjaan dikantor"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan itu kemudian tersenyum samar. Kenapa belakangan ini, ia seperti tidak ingin ditinggal lama oleh hyungnya. Telat sedikitpun hyungnya pulang ia akan menghawatirkannya, meski dalam hatinya saja tidak berani mengungkapkannya secara frontal.

"Ya tak apa-" Kai tersenyum kearah sang adik, membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri "-Hyung jika pulang terlambat lagi, tolong hubungi aku" menuturan sang adik membuatnya tersenyum senang, sebegitu perhatiannyakah Kyungsoo kepadanya. Ia sangat menikmati saat – saat seperti ini, karena setelah kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya, ia tak pernah lagi diperhatikan oleh siapapun.

"Hyung sudah makan?" tanya Kyungsoo, Kai nampak menggeleng tanpa berucap. Seketika tangan kokoh itu dibawanya ke arah meja makan, kemudian sekejap makanan tersaji di depan mata namja yang lebih dewasa itu. Keduanya terlihat menikmati moment yang diciptakan oleh masing - masing. Biarkan mereka merasakan kebahagiaan saat ini, karena mungkin kedepannya akan ada moment dimana mereka mulai merasakan kehampaan didiri masing - masing.

Seorang namja tinggi kini sedang terdiam menatap keluar jendela. Malam ini malam sangat indah,terbukti dengan bintang – bintang yang muncul di langit sana. Chanyeol mengecek smartphonenya, kemudian terkejut saat pesan dari seseorang yang jumlahnya banyak sekali memenuhi smartphonenya.

"Aish, keras kepala"

Ia menggerutu sebal tak berniat sedikitpun untuk membalas pesan itu. Ia dan Baekhyun sudah putus jadi mau apa lagi namja penyuka eye-liner itu mengganggunya lagi. Benda itu dilempar kearah ranjang disebelahnya, namun sekejap benda itu berdering menandakan ada seseorang yang menghubunginya. Namun apa daya, saat ini ia tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Ia ingin sendiri tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengusik ketenangannya.

Pukkk

Chanyeol memegang pelipisnya yang terasa sakit akibat batu yang dilempar kearahnya, entah oleh siapa. Ia menatap kebawah, sontak kedua matanya melebar. Dibawah sana Baekhyun tengah melambaikan tangannya.

Hey untuk apa namja itu datang ke rumahnya. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya asal, sebentar lagi akan ada masalah yang akan menimpanya.

"Hey, kau tega sekali membiarkanku berdiri lama disini"

Namja yang lebih mungil itu berteriak dari bawah. Suara yang melengking membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri, kenapa ia bisa kenal dengan namja cerewet ini, ia pun tak tau karena itu kebetulan.

Kini Chanyeol sudah berada di bawah untuk menemui namja itu, meskipun dalam hati ia sangat tidak niat. Baekhyun tersenyum saat keduanya tengah saling berhadapan. Lain halnya dengan namja tinggi yang satu ini, mukanya ia usap dengan satu tangannya. Ia harus bagaimana menghadapi iblis cerewet dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin putus"

"Apa hak mu berbicara seperti itu?"

Namja mungil itu terdiam, sedikit sakit mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang sangat dingin terhadapannya. Jujur saja ia sangat mencintai namja tinggi ini, namun ternyata hubungan mereka tak bertahan lama, namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika menyerah mulai sekarang ia akan membuat Chanyeol mencintainya.

"Kau galak sekali, aku jadi takut" rajuk Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, ini sudah malam dan ia ingin segera tidur tidak angin meladeni namja cerewet dihadapannya ini.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat katakan apa yang kamu mau!"

Ucapan perintah yang dilontarkan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Ayo berkencan denganku" mata besar itu membelakak, namja mungil itu mengajaknya berkencan selarut ini, apa dia sudah gila.

"Kau tak tau ini sudah jam berapa?, pergilah nanti orang tuamu khawatir" bibir tipis itu mengerucut lucu, kemudian mulai menampakkan wajah lesunya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya sedikit kasian, ya kasian karena dengan bodohnya namja mungil itu datang ke rumahnya di malam yang sudah sangat larut.

"Kuantar kau pulang"

Wajah lesu itu terganti dengan wajah sumringah, Chanyeol yang terdiam hanya acuh kemudian mulai mengeluarkan motornya yang berada di garasi. Namja mungil ini sungguh merepotkan eluhnya kesal.

"Cepat naik"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mulai menaiki motor ninja merah milik Chanyeol. Tangan mungil itu dilingkarkan di pinggang Chanyeol, sebenarnya ia risih Baekhyun memeluknya seperti ini, namun mau bagaimana lama motor itu pun melaju di jalanan yang terlihat sudah sepi itu dengan kecepatan standar.

"Ya ampun"

Kyungsoo menatap rekan satu kerjannya dari samping. Ia sedang membereskan beberapa gelas di dapur bersama Chanyeol, namun nyatanya dia saja yang membereskannya.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja disana cepat bantu aku" Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati namja tinggi itu yang kini sedang terduduk di sudut. Rupanya Chanyeol sedang berkutat dengan smartphonenya, tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan yaitu Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menguntit"

"Hey, dari pada kau seperti itu lebih baik bantu aku membereskan ini semua"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, namun segera ia berdiri kemudian melangkah menuju tempat penyimpanan gelas. Kyungsoo menggeleng melihat kelakuan rekannya itu, mungkin moodnya sedang kurang baik.

Keduanya kini sedang mengelap beberapa gelas yang baru saja dicuci. Tak biasanya mereka diam seperti ini, Chanyeol selalu dulu untuk memulai pembicaraan tapi sekarang nampaknya namja tinggi itu tidak bersemangat sekali. Deheman dikeluarkan Kyungsoo, bermaksud menetralkan suasana yang terasa sangat aneh.

"Kau kenapa? Kelihatan tidak bersemangat"

Kyungsoo berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada gelas yang sedang ia elap. Tak ada respon, namja tinggi itu seperti tuli mendadak. Ia menatap kesebelahnya, memandang rekan kerjanya yang wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Jika dilihat – lihat Chanyeol menyeramkan juga ketika moodnya sedang tidak baik.

Tak lama truk pengantar bahan – bahan persediaan restoran nampaknya sudah datang. Kyungsoo yang mengerti segera mengintrupsi Chanyeol untuk keluar, lagipula gelas – gelas yang mereka bereskan sudah tertata rapi.

"Ya barang - barangnya berat sekali"

Kyungsoo nampak kualahan dengan dus dus didepannya. Satu dus yang ingin ia angkat ternyata sangat berat eluhnya.

Chanyeol nampak sudah memindahkah beberapa dus kedalam, terlihat jika namja tinggi itu memanglah kuat tak seperti dirinya, satu dus saja susah sekali.

"Kenapa diam saja"

"Dus ini berat" eluh Kyungsoo mengelap peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Tanpa kata, segera Chanyeol mengangkat dus itu, namja itu nampak biasa saja seakan bobot dus itu sama dengan bobot kapas.

"Woahh,, terimakasih"

Ia tersenyum manis bermaksud untuk merajuk. Kekuatannya ternyata tak ada apa - apanya.

"Masih banyakkah?"

"Satu lagi"

Mereka nampak sangat bersemangat, awalnya memang Chanyeol sedikit murung namun ternyata tak bertahan lama.

Kardus – kardus itu sudah disimpan pada tempatnya, meski tak terlalu banyak namun sukses membuatnya cukup kelelahan. Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di kursi, istirahat sejenak mungkin akan membuatnya kembali baik. Keringat mengucur di pelipisnya, segera ia hapus buliran itu menggunakan punggung tangannya tanpa kain apapun.

Namun sontak tangannya dicegah oleh sesorang, ia menatap namja tinggi disebelahnya yang nampak mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya. Kain lembut itu mulai menghapus keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, Chanyeol yang seperti inilah yang sangat ia sukai ,baik serta perhatian.

"Gumawo"

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian ikut terduduk disebelahnya. Keduanya memang sedang lelah, selain karena kardus – kardus tadi mereka juga lelah karena para pengunjung yang datang sangat banyak.

"Tadi sepertinya kau sedang tidak baik" Khyungsoo memulai pembicaran membuat Chanyeol terdiam ditempatnya.

"Apakah karena pacarmu?"

"Dia hanya teman" Namja tinggi itu menepis perkataan Kyungsoo, karena merasa topik ini akan berbelit jika dibahas. "Kau pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya salah paham" lagi – lagi Chanyeol menepis perkataannya membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya menyelidik. Karena asal kalian tahu jika namja tinggi itu sedang berbohong.

"Sama sekali tidak, lagipula dia hanya ku anggap teman tak lebih"

**Hitam **

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal kemudian berbalik untuk pergi ke arah pintu belakang. Mata namja tinggi itu menatap setiap gerak – gerik rekannya yang kini mulai menjauh.

"Menurutmu namja yang baik itu seperti apa?"

"Yang bukan pembohong-" Kyungsoo menjeda perkataannya sesaat, sedikit melirik rekannya yang kini terlihat menunggu lagi ucapannya yang menggantung. "Namja yang hanya bermulut manis, namja yang bekerja dengan serius bukan yang hanya bisa bermain gadgetnya saja". Chanyeol tersentak kemudian mengubah ekspresi yang tadinya datar menjadi sumringah. Ia melangkah menuju Kyungsoo yang terlihat mengangkat sebuah vas bunga yang lumayan besar.

"Baiklah aku bekerja, sini biar aku saja"

"Gumawo"

Kyungsoo sedikit terkikik dengan apa yang telah dilakukan rekannya, disindir sedikit saja perubahannya sudah luar biasa bagaimana jika disindir lebih. Mereka hendak masuk kembali kedalam sebelum seorang namja mungil yang kini menatap sinis keduanya sebelum memanggil seseorang.

"Chanyeol"

Namja yang panggil menoleh kemudian menatap seseorang itu terkejut. "Akhh,, Baekhyun lama tak bertemu" Baekhyun menatap aneh namja tinggi itu, baru saja kemarin malam bertemu sudah berbicara seperti itu kepadanya.

"Jadi namja ini yang membuatmu seperti ini, mengacuhkannku yang setia menunggumu hingga aku rela mengorbankan apapun demi kau" Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap orang yang tak ia kenal itu, jadi ini namja yang membuat rekan kerjanya menjadi seperti tadi. Chanyeol yang masih membawa vas bunga segera meletakkan benda itu kesisi. Jika sudah seperti ini mungkin akan panjang urusannya.

Baekhyun mulai mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat itu tidak tau apa – apa hanya terdiam menatap aneh kedepan. Ia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini jadi apa yang harus ia perbuat.

Plakkk

Baekhyun menampar Kyungsoo cukup keras membuat namja itu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Kelakuan Baekhyun sudah melebihi batas, Chanyeol segera menghalang pergerakan namja mungil itu yang akan menampar kembali rekan kerjanya. Baekyun memang bertubuh mungil namuan jangan ragukan kekuatannya. Ia sedikit kualhan dengan pemberontakan Baekhyun, ia sebal pada namja mungil itu, seenaknya menampar seseorang tanpa tahu fakta yang sebenarnya.

"Kau pasti telah memperdaya Chanyeol bukan?"

"Bukan begitu" Kyungsoo mengelak sambil mengelus pipinya yang terasa perih.

"Lalu kenapa kalian bersama" Baekhyun berteriak seperti orang gila membuat Chanyeol harus memegang pinggal itu agar tak memberontak lagi.

"Kami sedang bekerja"

Chanyeol menjawab membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Rupanya begitu pikir Baekhyun malu telah menampar seseorang yang tak bersalah. "Maaf, Chanyeol jangan putuskan aku" Baekhyun memohon menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan mata yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Chanyeol berfikir menimang – nimang kembali ucapan tersebut.

"Ehh,, maaf aku tidak bisa. Karena aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman saja tak lebih"

"Jadi selama ini kau hanya menganggapku teman"

Kyungsoo yang terdiam hanya bisa menatap tontonan dihadapannya. Rekannya memang sangat bodoh telah menyianyiakan namja sebaik dan seimut Baekhyun. Namun siapa yang tau jika Chanyeol akan memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Jadi lupakan aku dan carilah namja lain" Namja mungil itu tak bergeming, hatinya seakan ditembus oleh sesuatu yang tajam, inikah yang dinamakan patah hati. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan jika seseorang didekatnya adalah pilihan yang tepat, namun ternyata pada akhirnya harus melalu sebuah situasi yang disebut sebagai patah hati.

"Baiklah-" Chanyeol menatapnya lirih, dalam hati tak ingin berucap seperti itu namun ternyata mulutnya tak bisa dikendalikan "-Aku akan melepaskanmu Yeol, namun sebagai gantinya temani aku hanya malam ini saja".

"Jika hari ini kamu mau menemaniku, aku akan melepaskanmu"

**Hitam**

Seketika tubuh namja mungil itu terlihat hitam dimata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berbohong jika ia akan melepaskan Chanyeol begitu saja, namun entahlah semoga saja mereka dapat menemukan kebahagian setelahnya.

Chanyeol nampak tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya bahagia meski hanya sesaat. "Baiklah, tunggu aku sampai selesai bekerja, Arra?" Kyungsoo berlalu pergi ke dapur, daripada harus menyaksikan drama gratis tadi lebih baik ia kembali bekerja.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku minta maaf soal kemarin"

Chanyeol tiba – tiba datang ke tempat dimana ia sedang mengelap beberapa piring. Soal yang kemarin sudah ia pahami jika itu semua hanya kesalah pahaman. Namja tinggi itu bersender pada sisi meja kemudian tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo, membuat namja yang sedang mengelap itu menatapnya aneh.

"Sekarang aku sudah putus dengannya, padahal aku sempat bingung tapi ternyata mudah sekali" Chanyeol nampak bahagia saat berbicara seperti itu, walau mata itu telah melihat kebohongan dalam diri seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kurasa dia belum menyerah"

"Eh ?"

Mata keduanya menatap kearah pintu, menampakkan seorang namja mungil yang kemarin sempat datang. "Baekhyun" Chanyeol tersentak menatapnya, namja mungil itu membuatnya kesal oleh sikapnya yang menjengkelkan.

"Kamu kenapa datang lagi"

"Aku datang sebagai pelanggan"

Baekhyun nampak membolak balik halaman menu restoran itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya menetralisir segala kejengkelan diotaknya.

"Terserahmu"

Seminggu sudah setelah kejadian dimana Baekhyun yang salah paham terhadap Kyungsoo berlalu. Namun Baekhyun yang berjanji untuk tak menemuinya lagi ternyata terus menemui Chanyeol di tempat kerjanya, hampir setiap hari dengan alasan yang berbeda – beda. Chanyeol memang risih namun hatinya terasa ada yang aneh. Waktu itu memang ia tak tulus berpacaran dengan namja mungil tersebut, namun seiring berjalannya waktu ternyata persaannya menjadi bertolak belakang.

Kyungsoo nampak berjalan pulang setelah selesai bekerja. Hari minggu memang membosankan bila hanya bekerja paruh waktu yang berakhir di siang hati. Sambil menenteng rancel birunya, ia berjalan melewati sebuah bangunan yang belum selesai proses pembangunannya.

Mata bulatnya menatap kearah pintu kecil pada bangunan itu, seketika ia menatap heran sosok yang terilaht mulai memasuki tempat yang jelas dipasang plang dilarang masuk. Kyungsoo mulai memasuki bangunan itu kemudian menatap seseorang yang tak asing dimatanya.

"Baekhyun"

Orang yang dipanggil itu menoleh kemudian terkejut menatap siapa namja yang tengah berada tak jauh darinya. Kyungsoo mendekat kemudian memegang bahu Baekhyun yang terasa bergetar menahan sesuatu.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat namja penyuka eye – liner itu terduduk disisi bangunan yang berlantai tiga itu. Baekhyun menangis sesegukan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, ia memutuskan untuk terjun dari lantai ini karena sudah terlanjur depresi dengan situasi yang tengah dihadapinya.

"Daripada begini, lebih baik kau cari namja lain saja. Pasti ada seseorang yang bisa membahagiakanmu dibanding-"

"Iya, aku tahu"

Kyungsoo menatap iba namja yang tengah meringkuk dibawahnya, sebenarnya ia sangat kasian dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika ia berada diposisi namja ini, mungkin jalan akhir adalah dengan bunuh diri seperti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan karena tekanan situasi yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Tapi aku masih suka Chanyeol, aku juga bingung" Baekhyun berucap sesegukan membuat Kyungsoo menghle nafas berat, sebegitu sukanyakah Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Sejak awal aku tahu Chayeol memang playboy, karena itu niayku juga hanya main – main. Harusnya hanya seperti itu, tapi saat tahu tidak akan bertemu lagiperasaanku jadi serius. Aku tak mau berpisah. Aku telalu mencintainya"

Keduanya terdiam setelah penuturan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun namja yang ceria namun rapuh, membuat hatinya gampang untuk menyukai seseorang begitu dalam. Kasihan memang, namun ia tak mengetahu secara mendetail apa alasannya karena Chanyeol tak pernah bercerita banyak tentang kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu mencintai Chanyeo adalah hal yang percuma hikss... namun perasaan ini tak bisa hilang"

Semua perkataan yang ia dengar dari mulut Baekhyun semuanya benar. Baekhyun tulus mencintai rekan kerjanya itu, ia senang meskipun Chanyeol memang terkenal sering bergonta ganti pasangan namun ternyata masih ada yang mencintainya sedalam ini. Chanyeol patut bersyukur karena orang yang mencintainya sangatlah baik meski sifatnya yang memang egois.

"Baekhyun/Dio"

Chanyeol dan Kai menatap kedua namja itu heran, sedang apa mereka di bangunan ini?. baekhyun segera mengahampiri Chanyeol yang sedang berada di ambang pintu, tak menyadari gerakan refleksnya membuat Kyungsoo terdorong kemudian limbung membuatnya terjatuh dari gedung itu.

"Kyaaaaa"

Kai yang sigap segera memegang satu tangan Kyungsoo yang masih bisa ia raih. Keduanya saling menatap dalam, Kai berusaha untuk menarik penggelangan tangan itu keatas. Tiang pembatas disebelanya ia pegang sebagai penghalangnya agar tak terjatuh.

"Pegangan kuat – kuat"

Kyungsoo terdiam, bila ini akan terjadi maka ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya nanti.

"Chanyeol, begitu aku tarik Dio, tong angkat dia"

Intrupsi Kai membuatnya segera sigap melakukannya. Dengan satu hentakan ditariknya Kyungsoo kemudian Chanyeol meraih pinggang itu agar lebih keatas. Tak menyadari tiang pembatas yang mulai patah karena pegangan yang terlalu kuat.

Srekkk

"HYUNGGG"

TBC

Alhamdulillah chap 3 dipost, updatenya kelamaan ya maaf banget. Mungkin readers pada udah lupa ama jaln ceritanya. Ya saya emang belum profesional dalam perff fan. Yang review makasih nagyak ya, yang follow dan favs juga saya ucapkan terimakasih banget.


End file.
